Kingdom Hearts The Requiem of Hearts
by Keyblade Keeper
Summary: A sequel? A new story? You decide...


Kingdom Hearts  
  
The Requiem of Hearts  
  
Chapter Number One - Rebirth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. They belong to Squaresoft AKA Square Enix and/or Disney.   
  
((I am, however, probably going to get rid of Goofy and Donald because...I just don't think they belong in such a story))  
  
Summary: You could call it a sequel...or you could call it a whole new story. Seems more like a sequel to me though. ^^  
  
Warnings: REVISED AND EDITED SO NOW THERE IS NO CRUDE LANGUAGE. I got a few reviews saying I was going a little far with the language, so I edited it. ^^  
  
Have a nice day. ^^  
  
A/N: Hello there. Nice to see someone at least mildly interested in Kingdom Hearts and my story. ^^ Well...if you choose to read this, then have a blast! ^-^   
  
I may write more chapters...if people review or anything, that is. Who knows...well, onto the story! Enjoy!!  
  
"Sora! Sora!! Come on, get up, lazy bum!!" Kairi yelled briskly as she shook him gently.   
  
He was just taking a relaxing nap on the shore of Destiny Islands. His eyes opened slowly, revealing Kairi, standing above him, her nose inches from his.   
  
She smiled as he opened his eyes and helped him up.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sora answered, shaking the sand off of his clothes. He looked around and yawned gently.  
  
"I need your help preparing for the festival! Don't you remember? It's been exactly two years   
  
since you defeated Ansem and saved the island! Idiot...don't tell me you've forgotten..." Kairi said angrily...she tackled him into the grass and he glared at her.  
  
"What kinda help you need?" Sora said lazily. He just wanted to get it done and continue his nap.   
  
Even though it was an almost-perfect day...the sun was shining against the blue water and small clouds dotted the sky. It was around four o'clock, the festival was to begin at nine.   
  
Sora just wanted to sleep until then... After the defeat of Ansem, the world just seemed so much more boring. There wasn't anyone to fight and Sora's Keyblade lay in his room, unused and dusty.   
  
He hadn't touched it since he returned to the island.  
  
"Just need help getting some food and other supplies...not too much, shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes or so..." Kairi said slowly, getting back to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, sure...whatever...what do you need?" He answered, getting up again.  
  
"Just a couple things. Some water from the spring... And do me a favor and go tell Wakka to hurry up...He's supposed to be getting some mushrooms for me.   
  
And if you see Tidus, let him know that I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't bring me some rope before five. But that's all I need...I'm too busy preparing the festivities to go get any water myself.   
  
But just hurry up and do it...we don't have much time..."  
  
"What are you talking about? We have five hours!" Sora exclaimed pointedly.  
  
"Yeah...and there's still so much to do...I dunno how I'm gonna get it done..." Kairi said, examining a long slip of paper she had removed from her pocket, "Here's a bottle for the water..."  
  
Sora took the bottle, glaring at her lazily, "Alright...I'll be right back with your stuff..just give me a minute..." He said, leaving her standing there with the list.   
  
He trudged up to the spring, yawning every few seconds. It was gonna be a long day... Near the spring he saw Wakka and Selphie playing water Volleyball with Wakka's ball.   
  
Sora filled the bottle with water and corked it. He looked over at Wakka.  
  
"Dude, Kairi's gonna kick your butt if you don't get her those mushrooms," Sora warned to him. They stopped playing volleyball immediately.  
  
"Oh...man...I forgot about that...it's such a nice day!" Wakka sighed and got out of the water. "Well, best to get it over with and relax some more.   
  
Hey, Sora, the festival tonight sounds promising, eh? Looks like Kairi's got her hands full...."  
  
"Yeah...whatever...hey, you seen Tidus around?" Sora said, ignoring the fact that the festival was indeed going to be something to remember.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes...he's up on the little island Riku used to hang out on...he thinks he's all big and bad now that Riku's left and all..." Wakka answered,   
  
gathering a few mushrooms sticking out of the grassy field near the spring.  
  
"Goodie...how exciting. Well, catch ya later, Wakka..." Sora said longingly and headed over to the island.   
  
He crossed the rickety bridge and saw Tidus laying on the tree, playing with the rope that he was supposed to be getting for Kairi.  
  
"You best hope Kairi doesn't see you up here with her rope, man...she'd kill you." Sora said and Tidus looked over at him.  
  
"Who cares? I'm king of the island, dude!!" Tidus answered, and continued to play with the rope.  
  
"Yeah...whatever dude...we all know that's a lie. Just give me the rope and I'll go give it to her..." Sora said and yawned again.   
  
Tidus handed the rope to Sora and continued to look up at the sky lazily. Sora jumped down off the bridge and saw Kairi, still planted in the same spot where she left him, examining her list.   
  
He walked up to her and poked her lazily.  
  
"Here's your stuff...can I go back to sleep now?" Sora said, yawning loudly and stretching.  
  
"Yeah...sure, thanks, Sora. I'll wake you up before the festival. Good night." She answered, smiling briefly and looking back at the list.   
  
Sora layed back down in his spot and fell almost instantly back to sleep.   
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, Kairi woke Sora up and they continued to the festival. Sora yawned loudly, but when he looked around and saw Kairi's decorations, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
She had done a real good job on it...everything was beautiful...there were brightly colored lamps lining the walls and just ahead of them, near the spring was a huge table, filled with   
  
lots of different food. There was Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, waiting for them to arrive. Sora smiled at them and sat down to eat. Everyone ate in silence...no one talked through Kairi's excellent cooking...  
  
"Man...I'm stuffed! Great food, Kairi..." Sora said, having had three servings of everything. Wakka was the only one still eating. Kairi smiled at him and got up from her seat.   
  
Sora followed her lead, and so did Tidus and Selphie. Wakka sat there, stuffing his face. It took him a few seconds to realize he was the only one left at the table.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka yelled at them, getting up from his fifth unfinished plate of food. He followed them up onto the island where Riku used to hang out.  
  
"Wow...this place brings back memories...Well...that was a great festival everyone! Thanks for your help...now...I think it's best we all go to bed...it is pretty late."   
  
Kairi said briskly and looked around at them. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all followed suit. Sora stayed behind. Kairi put her arms around him and sat down. Sora sat down beside   
  
her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Kairi asked, looking up at Sora.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked, looking down at her, puzzled.  
  
"Riku of course...he's been gone for such a long time...." Kairi answered, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Well..I don't know..I hope so..." Sora said, looking up at the cluster of bright beautiful stars. Kairi looked up as well.   
  
Sora spaced out for a moment...lost in thought...would Riku ever come back? That was a good question...the heartless took him. So how can a heartless regain it's conciousness?   
  
This was a good question...Donald and Goofy found the king and got him back to the castle...but Riku was nowhere to be found...  
  
Sora popped back to his senses and looked back at Kairi. She had a shocked expression on her face. One of absolute horror. Sora looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, pausing to follow her gaze to the sky.  
  
"A star just went out..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it so far? Well, review then and I'll decide whether to write another chapter. C'mon! You know you want to. ^^   
  
Well, if you need me, E-mail me...if you have any comments and/or questions, well...review and I'll answer them as quick as possible. 


End file.
